Segundo hijo, última oportunidad
by Apolonia86
Summary: Después de la saga de Cell, con Goku muerto y Mirai Trunks de vuelta en su tiempo, es momento para que Bulma y Vegeta renegocien unas pocas cosas en su relación... One-shot. Un fic de Nora Jemison.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Segundo Hijo, Última Oportunidad**

_(Second son, last chance)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Nora:** Sí, soy yo de nuevo. En caso de que estén preguntándose, yo **soy** la misma persona que la NKJem que escribió y posteó El Último Guerrero aquí; mi nombre es Nora Jemison. Logré salir de AOL en el ínterin mientras esta página estuvo en pausa, y quien lo iba a decir, ¡me he graduado realmente en los rangos de los (casi) net-literatas! Incluso he aprendo unas nociones de html, ¡así que ahora tengo mi propia página web! Se llama Mirai's World, en referencia a mi personaje favorito de DB, Trunks del Futuro (Mirai), y así es un lugar donde pueden encontrar resúmenes re personajes y visiónes generales de la serie. Más importante, sin embargo, Mirai's World es uno de los sitios donde pueden encontrar fan-fictions basados en Dragon Ball ---míos propios también como el de otros, y vínculos a otros sitios de fanfics de DB. En mi actual cálculo a ojo, ¡hay más de 20 fanfics diferentes de DB allí (sin contar los que he leído que no han sido, por varias razones, "publicados" en la web/net todavía)! ¡Vayan, escritores de fanfics de DB! ¡Superamos a esos amigos de Ranma todavía (**risita** ---Bueno, así que tenemos unos miles de fanfics para leer...)! Pueden encontrar "Mirai's World" en:

http: // www. wam. umd. edu/ ~njemison/

De cualquier manera, ahora que esas páginas están fuera del camino, puedo seguir con los otros fanfics que he escrito en los últimos meses. Todos estos, por cierto, son actualmente posteados en mi página web. Este puede ser considerado una secuela, tal vez, de "En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo" (HDEYT), porque toma lugar poco después del final de la saga de Cell, solo unos pocos días del final de HDEYT. Realmente no está relacionado con HDEYT en lo absoluto, sin embargo ---creo que en realidad escribí este antes de HDEYT, para ser honesta, pero realmente no puedo recordar. De todas maneras, es uno corto, así que no busquen por partes múltiples ---sí, realmente **puedo** escribir una historia de menos de 5 capítulos. ^_^

Unas pocas obligatorias advertencias: 1) Esto no contiene acción alguna, aventura, o algo más de esa naturaleza ---es realmente solo un "interludio", por así decir. Nada más que dos personas hablando. 2) Es semi-romántico; estoy buscando un giro de punto en la relación de Bulma y Vegeta. 3) Hay un pequeñín de "citrus", que es mi palabra para situaciones adultas no-tan-lemon. Entonces esos de ustedes que objetan deberían cubrirse sus ojos (aunque eso podría hacer la lectura un poco difícil...).

Ahora, aquí vamos. Y una vez más, ¡POR FAVOR díganme como/si les gustó!

Nora

Segundo Hijo, Última Oportunidad

* * *

En la oscuridad de la cámara, el cuidador androide está de pie, silencioso y siempre vigilante, sobre la pequeña cuna y de su pequeño ocupante. El bebé dentro está dormido, y por lo tanto lo mira solamente para estar seguro que su respiración es estable, su temperatura saludable. Si su carga se despertara, iniciaría su observación de segundo nivel, comenzando a correr un programa si fuera necesario o cambiar los pañales ante la primera rápida demanda; por ahora no es necesario, así que se queda quieto.

Sus sensores notan, sin embargo, el movimiento en la ventana, y gira sus ópticas para centrarse en la figura que ahora se agacha allí, con la silueta de la tenue luz de la ciudad en el horizonte. Revisando su registro de programa rápidamente, se sale de su ciclo de pre alerta; este visitante está autorizado, aunque inesperado. El androide no da ningún pensamiento al hecho de que el visitante está entrando a través de una ventana de un cuarto piso. No había sido programado para ese pensamiento.

La figura salta al suelo y camina hacia la cuna, echando una breve mirada al cuidador antes de desecharlo, y luego se detiene y mira fijamente al niño, una mano en una cadera. La figura se acerca al niño, lo agarra de un tobillo, y lo levanta, llevándolo hacia la ventana abierta para darlo vuelta, examinándolo al revés en la pálida luz desde afuera. El niño tiembla y se despierta, parpadeando amplios azules ojos como un búho a su captor; angulares ojos negros se angosta, y una sonrisa se despliega lentamente bajo ellos.

"Entonces," murmura una voz en la oscuridad, profunda y real, pero suave. "Vales algo la pena después de todo."

El bebé mira fijamente al ensombrecido rostro, tan parecido al suyo, y bruscamente sonríe, acercándose con rechonchas manos; y dedo blanco y enguantado se levanta con gracia y se queda quieto por un momento, permitiendo que el niño lo agarre. La sonrisa se vuelve más amplia. "Ya eres fuerte. Como el otro. El futuro no es estático, dijo. Eso lo veremos, ¿no seremos, lo que tu eres conmigo alrededor, hmm?"

El gran dedo se mueve en la pequeña mano, y el niño se ríe, encantado con su nuevo juguete. La figura levanta una oscura ceja sardónicamente. "Has estado alrededor de ella demasiado ya; no tienes respeto por tus mejores. Pero trabajaremos en eso. Y tendré que trabajar en ella."

La figura se volteó de nuevo a la cuna al final, y ---después de una rápida mirada al cuidador inmóvil--- recostó cuidadosamente al infante, con una suavidad que sorprendería a cualquier observador. Los oscuros ojos miraron por un largo rato mientras el bebé bostezaba y volvía a dormirse, y luego la figura se movió, dando un paso en las sombras más profundas de la habitación. Para esperar.

* * *

Esta había sido la peor semana en la vida de Bulma.

Estaba de pie bajo la lluvia con el agua tan caliente como podía soportar, y suspiró, sintiéndose más cansada de lo que había estado alguna vez en años. Estaba cansada ---cansada de corazón, cansada de alma, y ninguna cantidad de sueño podía remediar el sentimiento. El calor estaba filtrándose lentamente en sus músculos, ablandando la tensión que había estado allí por tanto tiempo que ella se había olvidado lo que se sentía estar relajada, pero a pesar del calor había solo frío dentro de ella. Frío, y un vacío que temía podría no irse nunca.

El vacío podía entenderlo. Había escuchado del Desorden de Estrés Post Traumático, en el que los testigos de algún terrible evento podían sentir absolutamente nada hasta años después; bueno, trauma ciertamente describía los eventos de los últimos días. Primero había descubierto que el Dr. Gero, una de las mejores mentes en su campo y una de las más grandes inspiraciones en su propia carrera, había sido in demente psicópata, transformando su vasto conocimiento para crear androides que podían destruir el mundo ---eso había sido lo mínimo, y lo más fácil de soportar, de los shocks que había tenido. Luego ella y el pequeño Trunks casi habían sido asesinados ---pero eso no era nada nuevo; ella se arriesgaba a la muerte todo el tiempo, parecía. Consecuencias de rodearse con personas cuyos únicos propósitos para existir, parecía, era atraer problemas. Luego casi vio a Yamcha morir ---de nuevo. Eso casi la había deshecho, pero afortunadamente había sobrevivido... no pensó que hubiera podido soportar verlo morir una segunda vez; permanentemente, porque no podía ser revivido de nuevo. La volvió loca, pero todavía era el querido y dulce Yamcha; tal vez era cierto que nunca te olvidas de tu primer amor. Suspiró.

Y luego frunció el ceño, apretando sus dientes en silencio. Vegeta había vuelto, arrogante como siempre, después de no haberlo visto en meses. No desde que Trunks había nacido. ¿Y él había incluso intentado ver a su hijo? ¿Le había dicho dos palabras para saludarla? Puso el agua incluso más caliente, e hizo un gesto de dolor bajo el ardiente rocío. Había sabido que esperar cuando se había envuelto con él: nada. Vegeta era más fuerza de naturaleza que hombre, y uno no intentaba domesticar el viento. Había sabido que estaría sola desde el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada... pero todavía dolía, ver que tenía razón. Supuso que todavía tenía un poco de la visión de la tonta idealista niña del mundo, a pesar de sus intentos de ser una realista; había esperado, sólo un poco, que él pudiera al menos mostrar algo de interés en Trunks. No es que no pudiera criarlo bien sola, pero... tembló ante el pensamiento del día que inevitablemente vendría, cuando su hijo le preguntara sobre su padre, ¿y qué podría decirle? **Lo siento, cariño, no tienes un papá. ¿Qué? No, no está muerto, él tiene no tiene otras obligaciones; simplemente no está aquí. Verás, tu papi es un bastardo egoísta que no le importa un carajo sobre ti...**

Suspiró. Lidiaría con eso el día que llegara.

Pero... frunció el ceño, y finalmente cerró la ducha, saliendo para secarse con una toalla. Ese extraño, tranquilo hombre joven que había conocido, el que había pensado que era tan atractivo y maduro para su edad... ¿podía ser cierto? ¿Podía ser la misma persona que el pequeño niño de meses de edad que ella había dado a luz? Su hijo... parecía absurdo, pero... suspiró. Podría nunca encontrarle sentido. Aunque él le había gustado; si él era quien decía que era, obviamente creciendo sin Vegeta alrededor no había sido tan malo para él en lo absoluto.

Él había sido uno de los shocks más grandes; uno de los pocos, afortunadamente, que habían sido agradables. Los demás no habían sido en ningún lugar cerca de agradables. Cell... la más grande creación del Dr. Gero y el monstruo más grande que había visto alguna vez caminar la tierra, había aniquilado una ciudad entera y casi todo el planeta. Habían sentido las ondas de choque de su poder y su furia desde miles de millas de distancia... pero se había ido, gracias a dios. Destruido por el querido pequeño Gohan; ¿quién hubiera pensado que tendría tal poder? Otro agradable shock...

Y el peor, el más terrible, shock de todos. Cerró sus ojos brevemente contra las lágrimas que amenazaban, y puso la toalla sobre su rostro. Son-kun... ella lo había visto crecer desde un tonto, extraño niño a un tonto, extraño hombre, y todavía no podía creer que se había ido. Él era más joven que ella; había parecido inmortal. Siempre había pensado que nada podía detenerlo, ni siquiera la muerte... y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Él era como el pequeño hermano que nunca había tenido... había sido su amigo. Y se había ido. Para siempre.

Suspiró, y luchó contra sus lágrimas, arrojando su bata sobre sus hombros. Pobre Chi-chi. Pobres todos ellos.

Entonces, después de una semana como esa... no era de extrañar que estuviera cansada.

Se hizo detener de pensar sobre todo mientras salía del baño; era tiempo de alimentar a Trunks, y él siempre había parecido ser capaz de sentir su agitación. Y para tal adorable bebé de natural bondadoso, tenía un par de pulmones que podían despertar al muerto cuando se ponía gruñón. Estaba mucho más fresco fuera del baño, y suspiró, sintiendo algo del peso en su espíritu levantarse con la amable briza nocturna que estaba soplando a través de la ventana abierta de su cámara. Se había vuelto completamente demasiado melancólica últimamente; ¿qué había sucedido con la alegre muchacha que había sido? Tal vez esa niña había estado condenada al fracaso desde el comienzo; nadie, decidió, podía permanecer intacto en un mundo donde horribles personas como el Dr. Gero vivían para perpetuar su mal... y buenas personas como Son Goku morían.

Cruzando la habitación, desterró el pensamiento. Tenía muchas razones para estar feliz. Estaba viva, y todo estaba bien de nuevo; incluso a pesar que habían perdido a Goku sabían que ahora estaba Gohan-kun, y él era incluso más poderoso que lo que su padre había sido. Las cosas ciertamente podrían haber sido peores ---el muchacho del futuro (**¿podría realmente ser mi hijo?**) les había dicho que nade de su pequeño círculo de amigos sino Gohan habían sobrevivido el asalto de los Jinzouningen en su línea temporal, y su mundo había sido posteriormente reducido a ruinas. Ella todavía tenía a sus amigos, y el mundo estaba a salvo, y su dulce bebé no tendría que crecer para ser el joven hombre que había sido tan amable, pero cuyos ojos habían llevado tales terribles sombras...

Él se levantó como siempre cuando ella se acercaba, sintiendo con alguna habilidad preternatural cuando era momento de comer. Probablemente la sangre de su padre; rió ella. Era algo bueno que ya hubiera comenzado a destetarlo; si su apetito se mantenía creciendo como Chi-chi le había advertido, nunca sería capaz de producir suficiente leche para mantenerlo feliz. Pero su sonrisa cuando lo levantó la hicieron arrepentirse de la decisión, sólo un poco; amaba cada oportunidad de abrazarlo. Extrañaría momentos como estos cuando él fuera más grande.

Pero suspiró y se acomodó en la cama, moviendo su bata a un lado para ponerlo en su pecho, al cual él felizmente se agarró, y ella tomó la oportunidad de mirarlo, acariciando su parche de pálido cabello. Era sorprendente. Nunca había pensado que un niño que se parecía tanto a Vegeta pudiera ser tan adorable. Ella **ciertamente** no podía creer que este bebé crecería para ser tan atractivo. Entonces Vegeta había sido bueno para algo después de todo.

Él pateó un poco, felizmente ---y ella hizo un gesto de dolor mientras su pie contraía su vientre. Ah, pero no podía olvidarse la principal desventaja de tener un niño engendrado por un alienígena; ella había removido la cola de Trunks, pero no podía hacer nada sobre los otros regalos que su padre le había pasado. Ya había adquirido unos pocos otros moretones de él; lo estaba destentando tanto para protegerse como cualquier otra cosa. Qué haría cuando él entrase en los Terribles Dos, no lo sabía; tendría que consultar a Chi-chi sobre como manejar a un niño cuyas rabietas pudieran literalmente destrozar la casa.

Por supuesto, Chi-chi había tenido a Goku alrededor para ayudar... pero se las había arreglado bastante bien sola, se dijo irritada. No necesitaba a Vegeta, maldito.

"Solo crece feliz y fuerte," le murmuró mientras lo cambiaba hacia el otro pecho; había vaciado el primero en tiempo récord, como siempre. Realmente había detenido su asalto en el otro para centrarse en ella, parpadeando ante el sonido de su voz, y ella le sonrió. "Sólo preocúpate por ser cualquier cosa que estés destinada a ser. Yo me preocuparé por todo lo demás. Incluyendo a tu papá." Él bufó y volteó su atención a la cena, y ella rió. Justo como su padre.

Pero en ese momento una voz vino de la oscuridad, sobresaltándola tanto que alejó a Trunks de ella involuntariamente, ignorando la vocal protesta del niño. "Ya está dado que crecerá fuerte," dijo la voz, y ella se tensó en ira, reconociéndola. Dio una mirada alrededor ---y Vegeta se materializó desde las sombras cerca de la biblioteca, dando un paso a la luz de la ventana. "Así que no pierdas tu tiempo preocupándote por eso."

Apretó su mandíbula mientras su corazón volvía a su lugar. "Vegeta. No me supongo que pedirte que golpees funcionaría alguna vez," dijo bruscamente, molesta.

"Estabas en la ducha. No me sentí como para esperar."

Le angostó sus ojos; se veía poco diferente desde la última vez y de cada vez que lo había visto, vestido en un traje de cuerpo entero contrastando tajantemente con sus blancos guantes y botas; por primera vez, sin embargo, se negó a usar su armadura. Ella frunció el ceño; entonces pensaba que no la necesitaba aquí, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso permanecerá para ser visto...

"Tenemos una cosa llamada cortesía común en este planeta, Vegeta. Podrías querer acomodarte a las costumbres locales algún día."

"Conozco las costumbres." Cruzó sus brazos y caminó hacia la ventana, inclinándose contra el umbral y mirando. Ella lo examinó por un momento en perfil; él parecía perdido en contemplación. Ella casi bufó en voz alta; le estaba atribuyendo características normales. "Contemplación" y "Vegeta" no pertenecían en la misma oración.

Trunks terminó, y lo puso sobre su hombro para hacerlo eructar; ya se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo. Justo a tiempo; no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de esconder su irritación de él por mucho más tiempo. Mantuvo su voz estable y dijo, "Mi padre nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar esa actualización en la cámara de gravedad que querías; necesitamos centrarnos en la información de los Jinzouningen por un tiempo. Deberías hablar con él si es eso por lo que estás aquí."

"Eso no es por lo que estoy aquí." Ella frunció el ceño, y se centró en él de nuevo; para su sorpresa, él se había volteado para mirarla, su rostro en silueta desde la ventana más allá. Se dio cuenta bruscamente que ella estaba difícilmente decente, su bata abierta para revelar su torso ---pero se decidió en contra de cubrirse; no quería darle la satisfacción de ponerla nerviosa y además, él lo había visto todo antes. Trunks eructó dormido, y el cuidador obedientemente vino para tomarlo; era regular en su horario y había necesitado cambiarlo en poco tiempo. Se levantó, dándole la espalda a su inesperado invitado, y se acercó para tomar una de las toallas antisépticas que mantenía al lado de la cama, tomando un momento para limpiarse cuidadosamente. Desde la esquina de su ojo, lo vio todavía mirándola, y ella deliberadamente ignoró su escrutinio.

Terminando y cerrando su bata de nuevo, volvió a mirar, notando que el cuidador había terminado de cambiar a Trunks y estaba poniendo la cuna de nuevo en su guardería contigua; como siempre escuchó para estar segura que el robot se detuviera e hiciera dos pitidos que hubiera comenzado su observación de nuevo. Luego se volteó para sentarse a su escritorio, centrándose en los desparramados papeles allí; tal vez Vegeta se aburriría y se iría. Pero ella miró por un largo rato, y para su consternación, él no se había movido.

Exasperada, suspiró, bajando su bolígrafo. "¿Entonces qué es, Vegeta? ¿Qué quieres?"

Él ignoró su pregunta. "¿Por qué te molestas en alimentarlo de esa manera?" preguntó. "¿No puede hacerlo el robot?"

Como si le importara... "Es mejor para el bebé," suspiró. "Le da una oportunidad de hacer una unión más fuerte conmigo."

No pudo ver su rostro, pero tuvo la impresión de un desaprobador ceño fruncido. "Los niños Saiyajin no necesitan tales uniones."

"Obviamente no; tu gente envía a sus hijos afuera para vivir o morir en otros planetas."

Él se encogió de hombros. "El fuerte vive; él débil no queda seleccionado. Hace la raza más fuerte. Mi línea fue seleccionada por siglos."

Ella le frunció el ceño; ¿era eso el por qué había venido? Se tensó, y miró con ansiedad hacia la guardería. "Él no es Saiyajin," dijo bruscamente. "Los Humanos no seleccionan a sus hijos."

"No es Humano tampoco."

"Entonces ayúdame, Vegeta, si incluso piensas en 'seleccionarlo', **encontraré** una manera para matarte---"

"No seas estúpida." Puso una mano en una cadera, descansando la otra en el umbral de la ventana. "He visto que el mocoso crecerá fuerte; ¿por qué demonios lo tocaría?" Volteó su rostro lo justo suficiente para que ella pudiera ver que sus labios estaban curvados en disgusto. "Además, incluso si fuera débil, no me molestaría. ¿Realmente piensas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que matar niños?"

Ella se relajó, dándose cuenta que había picado su sentido del orgullo; eso, más que otra cosa, le dio seguridad. Él se movió de nuevo, y ella pensó que lo vio sonreír, cruelmente. "Entonces intentarías matarme, si levanto una mano contra el mocoso, ¿verdad?"

Ella se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos. "Podré ser físicamente más débil que tu, pero encontraría una manera, maldito. No eres inmortal **o** invencible. Y yo soy más inteligente."

Él la miró por un largo momento, y ella lo miró en respuesta. Luego él volteó su cabeza a un lado y sonrió de perfil, casi para sí mismo. "No es que no daría bienvenida al partido," dijo suavemente, "pero no creo que sea necesario. No tengo ninguna intención de herir al mocoso."

Ella tomó un profundo respiro, luchando para mantener su temperamento en estado normal. Todo lo que necesitaba era perderlo y gritar, y despertaría a Trunks. "Él es un **niño**, Vegeta, un niño, no un mocoso."

Vegeta bufó. "Él es medio Saiyajin, y él es **mi** hijo. Es un mocoso."

Eso la sobresaltó; ambos sabían que él era el padre de Trunks, pero nunca lo había escuchado reconocer que al niño antes como suyo. Siempre se había referido a Trunks ---cuando se refería a él en lo absoluto--- como "**tu** mocoso." Ella lo miró fijamente, tratando de entender qué lo había traído aquí de nuevo. Él era tal enigma para ella, incluso a pesar que había dado a luz a su hijo; supuso que eso había sido lo que la había atraído a él en primer lugar. Este no era ningún Yamcha, tan transparente que no podía esconderle nunca algo de ella. No sabía si alguna vez había recibido una honesta, desprotegida reacción de Vegeta ---no, enmendó eso. La única vez había sido cuando habían concebido a Trunks, y él había gritado a lo más alto de su placer... Sonrió un poco para sí misma. Sin importar lo reservado que era en otros momentos, nunca se olvidaría que lo había hecho gritar como un maldito tonto al menos una vez.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y frunció el ceño ante la silueta de él. ¿Era eso? No pondría eso para volver y pensar que podría simplemente valsar en su vida ---y su cama. Cruzó sus brazos enojada. Si **eso** era todo lo que quería, estaba esperando una desilusión...

Pero él se enderezó, dándole su espalda, mirando por la ventana. "¿Está mi habitación todavía disponible?" preguntó.

Se sorprendió de nuevo. "¿Quieres volver? le preguntó, desconcertada. "Sabes que mis padres dicen que eres siempre bienvenido..." No tenía ningún sentido; se había ido por tanto tiempo que no esperaba que se fuera para siempre. No sabía que hacer de esto...

"Requeriré la actualización de la cámara de gravedad que pedí también," continuó, como si estuviera expidiendo un edicto. "Pero no inmediatamente. Habrá algún tiempo hasta que él esté listo para un apropiado entrenamiento."

**¡Aha!** "'¿Él?'" preguntó, saltando sobre su declaración. "¿Quieres decir... Trunks?"

Él bufó. "Por supuesto quiero decir él. El mocoso tiene que ser entrenado, ¿o no? Y seré condenado si permito que el hijo de Kakarotto lo maneje esta vez."

Ella lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta. Entonces **eso** era ---pero apenas podía creerlo. El día que lo había había informado de su embarazo, Vegeta simplemente había gruñido y había vuelto a sus ejercicios sin ptra palabra. Había desaparecido al poco tiempo, aparentemente para entrenar sin ser molestado en privado, y no lo había visto en lo absoluto hasta la noche con la que los Jinzouningen habían comenzado... Había mostrado casi tanto interés en su hijo como lo había hecho en una uña del pie descartada al cortar. Pero...

Se movió para ponerse a la ventana junto a él para poder ver su rostro; su expresión era típicamente huraña y él le frunció el ceño desde debajo de la frente que parecía permanentemente fijada en sus ceños. Nunca había sido capaz de leer ese rostro antes... Pero ahora, por primera vez, notó una extrañeza en su expresión, algo debajo del mal humor que nunca había visto antes e incluso ahora no podía nombrar. Había más, se dio cuenta repentinamente, a su decisión de volver de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Vegeta," dijo suavemente. "¿Quieres verlo?"

Se volteó hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Para qué demonios? Tiene brazos y piernas, ¿o no?"

Inexplicablemente, se sintió sonreír. Por primera vez, había visto justo a través de él. "Más o menos. Aunque pensé que podría ser mejor amputar su cola."

Él hizo un "hmmph". "Prudente, considerando que cada vez que alguien destruye tu luna, parece mantenerse regenerándose. Tu gente no sería capaz de manejar incluso un niño oozaru."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Son-kun cambiar, cuando era un pequeño niño. No podría soportar la idea de mi bebé convirtiéndose en ese monstruo..."

Él bufó. "¿Y sin embargo pudiste soportar la idea de dormir conmigo? Yo me he convertido en 'ese monstruo' muchas veces en mi vida."

"Sí, bueno, no eras ese monstruo cuando dormí contigo," dijo bruscamente.

Él sonrió, y ella vio una pista de lascivia en su sonrisa. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella frunció el ceño, volteándose para esconder su rubor ---y dándose cuenta que él le cambió el tema como un profesional. Maldito el hombre... "Entonces quieres volver para entrenar a tu hijo. De alguna manera me parece difícil de creer."

Se encogió de hombros, volteándose a la ventana de nuevo. "Cree lo que quieras. No es mi problema."

Ella cruzó sus brazos y fijó lo que esperó fuera una pequeña mirada en él. "De alguna manera, no creo eso, tampoco."

El ceño fruncido de Vegeta se profundizó inmediatamente, y la miró. "No necesito explicarme ante ti."

No, no lo necesitaba. Ella se inclinó contra la pared, mirándolo y permitiéndose sentir un poco de engreimiento; era la primera vez que realmente lo había leído alguna vez, y ambos lo sabían. Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar como usarlo... Pensó por un momento, luego se decidió probarlo un poco. "¿Por qué ahora, Vegeta? ¿Por qué el repentino interés? Ni siquiera estuviste aquí cuando él nació."

Él apretó sus dientes, volteándose para gruñirle. "En caso que no lo hayas notado, tuve cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí cuando produjiste ese mocoso," dijo bruscamente.

A pesar de sí misma, sintió su rostro enrojecerse con amarga ira. Su trabajo de parto había durado días... "¿Más importante que el nacimiento de tu hijo?"

Él cruzó sus brazos. "Cualquiera de los Jinzouningen podría haber destruido este planeta," respondió fríamente. "Cell solo podría haberlo hecho sin parpadear. Tuvimos tres años para prepararnos para que esos bastardos llegaran, y dos grandes guerreros **aún así** murieron. ¡Sí, creo que ciertas cosas eran más importantes que el rápido nacimiento de un media raza!"

Ella se sobresaltó ante su ira, y bruscamente se dio cuenta que él tenía razón. Si no hubiese sido por la explosión del increíble poder de Gohan, **todos** sus amigos podrían haberse ido, no solo Goku ---y el planeta probablemente los hubiera seguido pronto. Pero... ella frunció el ceño, notando algo que él había dicho. "¿**Grandes** guerreros?"

Él frunció el ceño, y ella tuvo la impresión que él estaba molesto que ella hubiera notad. "Kakarotto era un tonto, pero nunca difamé su habilidad como guerrero," escupió irritado, luego se volteó, cerrando sus ojos con arrogancia. "Había esperado enfrentarlo de nuevo."

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin poder creer en sus oídos. Pero supo mejor que decir lo que pensaba en ese punto. **Lo alejará para siempre si lo digo,** pensó, notando la fuerza en su mandíbula, **pero suena como si casi le gustara Goku...** Y repentinamente jadeó, haciendo una conexión. Esto era parte de eso, también, se dio cuenta. La muerte de Goku, parecía, había afectado a Vegeta mucho más de lo que había pensado...

Él frunció el ceño ante su jadeo, y ella sacudió su cabeza para cubrirse rápidamente. "No importa. Sólo... un escalofrío."

Él angostó sus ojos a su bata, pero no dijo nada, y ella se volteó. Ella decidió cambiar el tema. "¿Y el otro Trunks? ¿Él era un gran guerrero, también? Nunca lo vi luchar..."

"Era un digno guerrero. No tan bueno como yo, pero bueno no obstante." Ella lo miró y vio sus labios moverse en una sonrisa que sospechó que no había querido que ella viera. "Muy bien, considerando su origen. Si hubiera sido entrenado apropiadamente desde el principio, podría haber sido incluso más fuerte, supongo."

Ella suspiró, y giró para mirar por la nocturna ciudad, perdiéndose en la vista por un momento, como siempre. "Supongo que es bueno saber eso. Es difícil creer que ese joven hombre y mi bebé eran la misma persona..."

"Oh, él era tu hijo, está bien," Vegeta arrastró, moviendo una mirada de soslayo hacia ella. "Testarudo como el demonio. Aunque no tan ruidoso."

Ella lo miró; él solo sonrió.

Calmándose ---no servía de nada perder su temperamento, el desgraciado --- y cruzó sus brazos de nuevo. "Bueno, supongo que tendrás una oportunidad de darle ese 'apropiado entrenamiento', esta vez. No muchas personas tienen la oportunidad de criar a sus hijos dos veces."

"**Yo** no crié al primero. Tú lo hiciste, sola."

Eso era cierto ---todos sus amigos habían muerto en ese otro mundo de Trunks. Vegeta, también... ella lo miró, y decidió que era momento de probar las aguas. "Él será diferente, si te quedas." **Y 'si' es la palabra operativa, aquí, Vegeta...**

Él gruñó, tanto como un afirmativo como si fuera a sacarlo de él. "El otro solo te tuvo a ti y a Gohan. Este no puede ser peor."

Uno de estos días iba a encontrar una manera de golpearlo lo duro suficiente para realmente lastimarlo...

"De cualquier manera," dijo, ignorando sus puños apretados, "no seré capaz de entrenarlo por algún tiempo. Él no será remotamente interesante hasta entonces. Entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras con él por ahora."

"¡Gracias!"

Él se encogió de hombros, ignorando el sarcasmo, y se volteó de la ventana, yendo hacia la kitchenette y abriendo la heladera como si fuera suya. Ella apretó sus dientes en exasperación, luego suspiró. Ella podría también acostumbrarse a sus maneras de nuevo; si realmente quería quedarse, tal vez valía la pena soportar sus aires, para darle a Trunks un padre de nuevo. Lo miró especulativa mientras escaneaba el contenido del refrigerador, fruncía el ceño en molestia (si recordaba correctamente, el refrigerador contenía algo de pan, carne de sandwich, y unas pocas botellas de leche para Trunks), y tomó un paquete de carne; a pensar de todo, él acababa de volver a entrar en su vida. En la vida de Trunks, de cualquier manera. Ella bruscamente se encontró preguntándose si la única razón por la que Vegeta hubiera vuelto hubiera sido por su hijo. No estaba segura si quería saber.

Suspiró, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, repentinamente frío. **Maldito, Vegeta. Pensé que te quité de mi mente ---y de cualquier otra parte--- para siempre. Ahora simplemente te apareces de la nada...** Y así, parecía, todos los viejos sentimientos. Molesta con él y con ella misma, ella miró mientras él abría el paquete y olía desdeñosamente, curvando su labio mientras saboreaba una rebanada, luego comía todo el paquete de cualquier manera. ¿Qué había visto ella en él alguna vez? Además de su actitud, que la atraía tanto como la enfurecía... y su ingenio, aunque mayormente lo usaba para insultarla... y tal vez su cuerpo; incluso a pesar que era bajo, ciertamente estaba bien desarrollado... Suspiró en frustración, y se volteó. Apenas había estado alrededor por una hora, y ya estaba cayendo de nuevo en sus viejos hábitos. Era demasiado pronto para eso; ella no había siquiera decidido "mantenerlo" todavía...

Escuchando un sonido detrás de ella, se volteó para verlo enderezarse desde donde se había ido hacia su cama... y había dado vuelta los cobertores. Ella se endureció, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que estaba queriendo hacer. **¡Por qué ---tú bastardo hijo de puta---!** Cruzó sus brazos, hirviendo. "Estás haciendo muchas suposiciones," gruñó ella.

Él la miró en respuesta y le destelló una malévola sonrisa sobre su hombro, luego volteándose para caminar hacia ella. "Tal vez sí," concordó fríamente.

Su arrogancia era suficientemente mala, pero ella **odiaba** cuando él sacaba su falso agradable acto. Puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras él se acercaba. "Quiero decirlo, maldita sea; estoy contenta que vas a estar alrededor para Trunks, pero..."

Él se detuvo frente a ella, y se movió para poner un dedo suavemente sobre su mejilla, sobresaltándola al silencio. "No volví solo por el mocoso," dijo, sonriendo ante la incomodidad de ella.

**---¿qué?**

Ella intentó, desesperadamente, aferrarse de su orgullo mientras él se acercaba hacia la faja de su bata y la aflojaba, causando que la bata cayera abierta. Se aferró a la tela de su prenda, pero no pudo sostenerla en lo absoluto; él simplemente la quitó de sus hombros con un movimiento de su muñeca, y la bata comenzó a deslizarse fuera de ella. "Vegeta... tenemos que hablar sobre esto..."

Él la haló hacia ella, sus manos explorando libremente. "Hablas demasiado. ¿Qué demonios necesitamos con más charla?"

Ella jadeó mientras sus dedos encontraron sus pechos y hacían una charla propia. "¡Vegeta! Lo digo enserio---"

"¿Qué? ¿El mocoso puede tener esto y yo no? No lo creo."

Ella tembló involuntariamente mientras el frío aire de la ventana golpeaba contra su piel. Por supuesto, no tenía frío donde él la estaba tocando... jadeó de nuevo mientras los labios de él encontraron su cuello. Y sus manos estaban buscando todos sus otros lugares favoritos, también...

"Vegeta, maldición..." era tan difícil pensar, repentinamente--- "...no puedes simplemente... entrar aquí y... esperar..."

Él la silenció con su boca sobre la de ella, hambrientamente, y sus ojos eran más oscuros que lo usual, insondables, cuando se alejó. "Te dije, el niño no será lo grande suficiente para entrenar por algún tiempo," explicó pacientemente, luego sonrió. "Necesito algo para mantenerme ocupado hasta entonces. Y tu **sí** dijiste que tenías frío."

Como siempre, su lógica nunca parecía tener mucho sentido en momentos como este, pero una última razón se hizo valer mientras él la levantaba con una mano, manteniéndola contra él con la otra, y se volteó para cargarla hacia la cama, donde la había recostado. "**Vamos** a hablar después, sabes," dijo ella, tan firmemente como pudo, mientras él se acostaba con ella y continuaba su asalto en su dignidad. "Las cosas van a ser ---oh dios mío--- diferentes a la última vez. Van a haber... algunas re negociaciones."

Su baja risa resonó en la oscuridad del cuarto, mientras ella finalmente se permitía relajarse bajo sus caricias y la calidez de su cuerpo. "No esperaría nada menos," le murmuró en su oído, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas. Y luego ninguno de ellos dijo mucho más por algún tiempo.

En todo, ella pensó para sí misma, en el último momento antes que todo pensamiento huyera, no era un mal final para una muy, muy larga semana.

* * *


End file.
